power_level_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeza (Dragon Ball Super)
Description: Fictional alien dictator from the popular Japanese manga Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. This profile covers Freeza from the new anime Dragon Ball Super, which tells what happens after the events of the manga. Dragon Ball Super is written by Akira Toriyama, and therefore part of the same canon. Age: At least about 75 years old via scaling. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Resistance, Regeneration, Intelligence, Stamina, Shapeshifting, Power Enhancement, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis. Power Level: Large Planet Level+ (A flashback confirmed that he indeed destroyed planet Vegeta, while in his first form, by blowing it up. Planet Vegeta has at least ten times the gravity of Earth. His second and third form are stronger), at least baseline Star Level (At full power, he is much stronger than previously. He used to be the strongest character by a massive margin at the time), about Galaxy Level (After being resurrected, he trained extremely intensely, and should be this strong in his first form by scaling. He easily punctured Ultimate Gohan's body numerous times to the point of near killing him, and killed Piccolo in one shot, all this easily done while completely relaxed and not trying in the slightest), Universe Level (Now, his true form was superior to Goku's lower forms and matched him at half his power. Easily defeated Frost, who matched Goku's lower forms, and various other warriors at the Tournament of Power. After achieving the Golden Freeza form, he was stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku), Universe Level+ (Possibly trained after the Tournament of Power, and could likely endanger Vegeta). Speed: Slower than Light (Faster than any character so far, could destroy planet Vegeta from a safe distance), Faster than Light to Faster than Light+ (Constantly gets faster, the other characters can't see him when he is speeding, his attacks are literal beams of light), about Massively Faster than Light (Far faster than Ultimate Gohan and Piccolo), Massively Faster than Light+ (Comparable to Goku and the other fighters in Dragon Ball Super, faster than characters as strong as him, constantly gets exponentially faster as he trains). Punching Strength: Large Planet Level+, at least baseline Star Level, about Galaxy Level, Universe Level, Universe Level+. Stamina: Massively Superhuman, though Low when using Golden Freeza at first. Durability: Large Planet Level+ (Much stronger than any character at the time in his first form. His second form is stronger. His third form could take attacks from Piccolo fused with Nail, who could hurt the second form) up to baseline Star Level (In his true form, he can easily take all attacks from any character so far, he can survive a long brutal fight with a berserk Super Saiyan Goku, and can survive being punched into planet Namek down to the core and staying in the epicenter of an explosion at least three times the size of the planet while chopped into pieces and without energy), about Galaxy Level (After being resurrected, he trained intensely, making him this strong in his first form by scaling. Much stronger than Ultimate Gohan and Piccolo by far), Universe Level (Stronger than all of Goku's forms, and various other comparable fighters), Universe Level+ (After the Tournament of Power, he possibly trained and became much stronger, being able to take an hour long beating from berserk canon Super Saiyan Broly without injuries apart from pain). Range: Possibly Planetary+, likely higher after getting stronger multiple times, up to possibly Universal. Intelligence: Extremely High (Is a successful dictator from a highly evolved alien species, is extremely good at tactics and strategy, plus has extensive knowledge about space and technology, has a vastly rich vocabulary and eloquence, and is surprisingly good at fighting). Weaknesses: Avoids brutish or savage behaviour, and attacks in a refined manner, which can help the enemy. This makes him kind of naive. He is also extremely egotistical and selfish, plus can get extreme emotional reactions. His Golden Freeza from drained energy and stamina in massive amounts very quickly at first. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime